Wannabe in Weeds alternate ending
by svufan101
Summary: what happens when Booth isn't that one shot? Alternate endingg. ONE-SHOT.


_hey everyone! I'm back but with a one-shot. I'm not sure if I want to continue all of my stories. I Don't think you guys are liking them. well I hope you enjoy this fic. (:_

_love,_

_-- D_

_-----------------------_

"Look at me, not her." Pam Nunan spoke trying to get Booth's Attention.

"Seeley" She whispered.

"Seeley!" This time she shouted, which caused Booth to turn around shocked to see her there.

"I'm doing this for us." Pam said as she took her gun out and pointed it at Dr. Temperance Brennan. Booth's partner. He tried to get in the range of firer, but it was too late by the time he could reach or his gun and stand up Pam had already fired her gun. The bullet shot towards Brennan as she was singing on the stage. It hit her on the left side of her chest. Booth didn't think twice he shot his gun and only injuring Pam in her right shoulder where she was holding her gun.

"Zach you call 911" Hodgins yelled. As that was being said Hodgins went over to where Pam was on the ground and kicked the gun aside.

Noticing the Pam was no longer armed thanks to Hodgins he ran to where his partner had fallen.

"Bones, Bones, come on, your going to be just fine. Come on Bones don't do this, don't give up." Booth was trying hard not to break out into tears but he wouldn't do that not in front of the squint squad and in front of Sweets.

"Bones your going to be just fine, just hang in there, the ambulance is coming." He spoke his voice breaking. 'damn' he thought 'where the hell is that ambulance?'

Just then the E.M.T.'s arrived.

"Excuse me sir, " One of the paramedics spoke.

"I'm not leaving her, not help her!" He shouted at the young paramedic.

He had no idea what they were doing. All the medical mumbo jumbo.

"Booth.. Booth.." He heard is partner whisper.

"Yeah Bones I'm right here, don't worry your going to be okay" Booth spoke silently in his head praying that she would be alright.

"Booth.. I.. I Lo--love y--you. Tak-- take care of of Angela fo for m me p p plea please. " She spoke with pain in her voice.

"I love you too bones. But your going to make it your going to be just fine." Booth spoke trying to get her to hang on.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Booth. " As the was being said she closed her eyes.

"No! Bones! No open those beautiful blue eyes that I adore so much please." His voice breaking more with each word.

"I'm sorry sir. " The young paramedic said. "Do you know if she is a donor?" The older paramedic couldn't believe his ears. Booth lost it he grabbed the young paramedic by his shirt and screamed in his face.

"How dare you ask me that! My partner just died! Have you no respect?" Booth shouted in his face.

"Derek, what's wrong with you?" The older paramedic John spoke.

"I'm so sorry sir. But her organs could be used for research." Derek spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Booth shouted just as he was about to punch the young man, someone grabbed his arm. It was Deputy Director Cullen.

"Booth, don't you think about it now let him go. " His superior office spoke.

"Fine." Booth said as he shoved the paramedic from himself. John hit Derek upside the head giving him a lecture about respect.

"Booth I know how you must feel.. after losing your partner." Cullen spoke. As he looked at Dr. Brennan's body and looked around the club, was in tears, Dr. Hodgins was comforting her. Zach Addy, Camille Saroyan and Sweets there face had streaks of tears running down their face as they watched their friend being pulled up on a gurney.

Booth hadn't bothered to say anything, he walked away from his boss, and went towards brennan's body which was now on the gurney. He looked down at her stroked her face and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Bones, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." With that being said, he couldn't control it anymore and he broke down into a heavy sob. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and realized that it was Cullen.

"Booth, come on let's get you and her team out of here."

"Yes, sir." Booth said as he looked around a couple of paramedic were helping Pam into a ambulance for the bullet hole that was in her shoulder. He was going to charge her for the murder of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

---------

Two weeks later. Brennan's funeral.

--

"I've known Dr. Temperance Brennan for 10 years." Her best friend Angela spoke at her funeral. " She was the most kind and best friend a girl could ask for. She came off as cold to some people, but she wasn't like that. She devoted her life to helping the victim get justice. Two weeks ago she was shot. The memory is still fresh in my mind. I can't help but think if things could've gone differ." She stopped right there. " No, I'm not going to go there, not now. Brennan was my best friend, she had spent 3 years dealing with murderers and creeps. But she never stopped doing what she loved the most, getting justice for victims, putting away murderers, bringing closure to grieving families. Temperance Brennan will never be forgotten, she was a hero to many. She was a daughter , she was a sister, she was a best friend, she was a partner, she was a friend. She didn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die the way she did. I'll never forget you sweetie, rest in peace." Angela said as she finished her speech.

She couldn't believe how many people had showed up for her funeral. There was herself, Jack, Zach, Cam, Booth, Dr. Goodman, Russ, her father, Cullen, Dr Wyatt even, and many of the F.B.I agents , people from the Jeffersonian. Also families that she had helped throughout her life. There were news people there also filming her funeral. She wanted to tell them to leave but she decided against it.

Booth was next to speak.

"Bones, I mean Temperance Brennan was an amazing women. She was my partner for 3 amazing years. We have stood over death many times together, she saved my life more times than I can count. And I saved hers. We were the perfect team, we understood each other. We were best friends. We were partners. I was honored to be partners with her. I remember when me and Temperance were first partnered. She hated my guts." He had to laugh at that memory. " I had picked her up at customs at the air port apparently she got into a argument with a security guard. She was angry that I had came to pick her up. She said that she could take care of herself. Oh boy you wouldn't imagine how many times she has said those words to me. But I always protected her no matter what. Angela is right Temperance Brennan was the most kindest person I have ever known. She sometimes was to literal but that's what I loved about her. She always spoke her mind. She defended herself very well, hmm I remember when Temperance got angry and one of the cases we were working on. This gang leader had come on to her as she was leaving the Hoover building and she beat him to the ground. She had always known how to defend herself. I bet she could even take me down." Everyone laughed at that." Temperance Brennan was an amazing women. She will be missed by all her death was a tragic. But she will be remembered. That I promise her. Rest in peace Tempe, I love you. " As Booth finished his speech the priest spoke.

Booth went back to where he was standing between Cam and Angela. He was glad he was wearing sunglasses so that no one would see his red eyes. There wasn't a dry eye. She had made so many difference in her life. Helped so many people. As they were lowering her down next to her mother Christine Brennan. He heard Angela break out into a huge sob and Cam also. Even if Cam and Brennan had gotten off on a rocky start they became friends. He put his arm around both women. Knowing they both needed it. From a distance he could hear.

"I'm Sara O'Conner and I'm reporting live from the site where best seller Dr. Temperance Brennan was layed to rest after being shot two weeks ago in a club. Friends and family all attended to say good-bye to their friend, Angela Montenegro and Special Agent Seeley Booth, both spoke a few words for their friend. The death of Dr. Temperance Brennan has affected many people, in her line of work she was respected by many, her memory will live on and never be forgotten." and with that the reporter finished.

People had started to head out, there were all headed to the Jeffersonian.

As Booth had left he felt wind against his face and someone saying "Seeley, I love you, take care of them. " knowing it was bones he knew that she was there watching over them. He nodded his head in reply he was going to take care of them no matter what. He wasn't going to quit he was going to continue was she hadn't gotten a chance to finish.

--------

Dr. Temperance Brennan

1982- 2009

Loved by many,

Missed by all.

Shall never be forgotten.

--------

_I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't know which year she was born in so I made one up. _

_Reviews .. [ I LOVE;)} don't hesitate to click the green right down here on the page: )) _

_love,_

_--- D_


End file.
